Runaway
by HunterofArtemis13
Summary: AU. When Percy was 7, he had his fisrt monster attack. Sally is hurt, and tells Percy about his father and camp. Percy runs, only to run into Annabeth. Will they make it to camp? Give it a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, and I plan on sticking to this one. I'm not sure how often updates will come, but just let me know what you think!**

"Percy? Are you ready to visit Aunt Kasey?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

Let me introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson, age 7. My Mother was Sally Jackson, married to Smelly, er, I mean Gabe. Gabe has been on a "business trip" for the past month. In other words, he went someplace to sell some appliance, and decided he "needed a break from the fat pace New York Lifestyle."

"There's good selling opportunities in this town." He said. "And I have to sell so the brat can do to those fancy 'special' schools he keeps getting kicked out of."

Yeah, more like more opportunities to hook up with girls. (Whatever that means. That's what Aunt Kasey said he was doing.)

Pig.

Mom's been getting anxious, always on the run, doing errands. She wouldn't let me stay home alone so I went with her. Gabe's smell had finally left the apartment, and suddenly I can't stay home alone. Anyways Aunt Kasey isn't really my aunt, just a good friend of my mom's in West Virginia.

We were going away until Gabe came back. She says she doesn't want to stay with just us there, but I know better. It was because of me, and the weird thing that happen to me. Lately they have been happening more often. Like last night.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Look at the dog!" _

_I had never seen such a big dog. Of course I wanted to play with it. _

"_Percy," Mom said slowly, "Percy, just back up slowly. That… that is a dog that can hurt you."_

_Just as she said that, the dog sniffed the air and its heads snapped toward us. It had strange red eyes that seemed to be burning in hatred. It started to run toward us. Mom stepped in front of me protectively, and I clutched her tightly. I knew this was something to be afraid of. _

_Suddenly the dog yelped in pain, I looked up to see what looked like an arrow, or was it a tranquilizer, in a pile of golden dust. Standing in the cluster of trees near-by was a girl who looked about 12, with auburn hair and a bow in her hands. _

_Wait… a bow?_

"_Thank you." Mom whispered as the girl turn and ran off. _

_End flashback_

It was a long car ride. I slept most of the way. But we finally made it to Aunt Kasey's.

"Aunt Kasey!" I cried, climbing out of the car.

"Percy!" She said giving me a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great! With no Smelly, er I mean with no Gabe things have been great!"

"Well that's just great then." She replied smiling.

"Hello Kasey, it been too long." Mom said, giving Kasey a hug.

"Much too long, look how much Percy's grown! He's almost a young man."

Even though it was just Aunt Kasey, I blushed.

"Well then the almost young man can carry in his own luggage," Mom laughed.

"Better hurry, look like it might storm soon."

I loved being at Aunt Kasey's, her house was an old farm house, down a long lane, it was nice and quiet here. She had a few horse's, and they were all awesome, but my favorite one was the pure black Stallion, Blaze.

I loved playing with the horse's sometimes I think I know what they are thinking, but I just have a big imagination I guess.

Aunt Kasey's personality was all over the house, she was very creative. She was her own paintings and drawings all over the house, and paint and pencils were everywhere. Her bright hazel eyes and long brown hair made her seen like a kid sometimes. She was fun to joke around with and was good to play hide and seek with.

"Percy! Please get cleaned up for supper!" Mom called.

Supper was mostly used to catch up on recent events in each other's lives. Aunt Kasey had a boyfriend, and she was getting a new horse soon. Then she talked about a summer camp she used to go to.

"I'm thinking about going back to be the arts and crafts teacher. And I was wondering if Percy would like to go with me."

Before I could even open my mouth Mom was talking. "No! Percy isn't going to that camp yet! He isn't ready!"

I looked at my Mom strangely, "Mom, it's just a summer camp."

"Percy," said quietly, "This isn't your average camp. I'm afraid that if you go, you won't come back. I won't get to see you again."

"Mom-"

**BOOM! **

"Sally! Take Percy upstairs, my room, you should be safe there." Aunt Kasey immediately jumped up and pulled her lucky paint brush out of her pocket and ran outside.

"Percy, grab your knapsack. Hurry!"

"Mom what-"

"Just hurry!"

I didn't question any more. I just followed Mom upstairs. Outside I could hear the horses neighing and freaking out. It was storming, the lightning flashed and I caught sight of Aunt Kasey on Blaze with a long, glowing bronze… sword? No, I was seeing stuff.

We burst into Aunt Kasey's room. Mom locked the door and put some furniture in front of the door.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Mom sighed, "Look, Percy. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did about camp. I now see that you need this camp. This camp… it for special people. For people who aren't normal, for people who are half-bloods."

"Half-bloods?"

"Percy, your father isn't dead or lost at sea. Your father is Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. And that makes you a half-blood, a demigod."

I was at a loss of words, but looking back on my life, it all made sense. The weird things happening to me, the way water seem to listen to me, being able to hear the horses.

"Kasey is a daughter of Demeter. And right now were under attack, something is here for you Percy, and the something here wants to kill you and only you. I have something for you, a gift from you father."

As she was speaking she pulled a pen out of her pocket. It looked like a normal pen, but I knew it could have been. I took the pen and looked at it, I uncapped it and the most amazing thing happened. It grew until it was a bronze sword. Anaklusmos, Riptide.

"Mom, I can help Aunt Kasey now!"

"Percy, no, it's too dangerous. Kasey is a well trained demigod, she can take care if it herself." But I could see the worry in her eyes, and I knew, Aunt Kasey might not make it out alive.

Outside lightning struck, it lit the sky up like it was noon. I could see what Aunt Kasey fighting. It was the Minotaur, and it was winning. And in the instant of that lightning strike, a saw Aunt Kasey knocked off Blaze and hit the barn. It was dark again, my hand slipped into mom's. Even in the dark I could see the tears falling down my mom's face.

There was another strike, and my worst fear was confirmed, Aunt Kasey hadn't moved, and the Minotaur was moving toward the house. I held my breath, and then it happened, the Minotaur roared and smashed the side if the house. The wall was clean gone, nothing stood between the Minotaur and Mom and I.

In that spilt second, the horrible reality of what was about to happen crashed on me. We were about to die, all because I was the son of some god. And I was angry. I'm not sure what happened, but the next thing I know, I'm outside and I'm in battle with the beast.

And I wasn't dead.

I suddenly was an amazing fighter; I sliced, dodged and swung my sword. I was making progress, I saw and opening and went for it. That was my mistake, the Minotaur put his axe up just in time to shield himself, and my sword flew out of my hand and away.

He seemed to be laughing at me, and now I was _really_ angry, he had killed my Aunt Kasey, destroyed her house, and then he dared laugh. He charged and I stood my ground until the last second, and I jumped to the left, right next to the big oak. I quickly climbed up and waited. Just as the monster came by, I jumped.

And, oh boy, did he smell nasty. He was jumping around, but I held onto his horn. And with the anger coursing through my veins, I ripped off the horn and landed on the ground. He came at me again, but I was ready. As I jumped, I thrust the horn into his side.

He stopped dead, and glared at me, before disappearing into a golden dust. For a second, I just stood there, not able to comprehend what just happened. Then I remembered mom, I had to make sure she was ok.

"Mom!" I screamed running up the stairs.

I burst into Aunt Kasey's room, and saw my mom lying on the floor. "Mom!"

"Percy," she said quietly, "go, you have to run for it. There is a camp, Long Island. Pray to your dad, he will help guide you there."

"What about you?" I whispered, tears running down my face. It was only then that I realized she was holding her stomach; a shard of glass was impaled in her stomach.

"Percy, I love you, now… go…" Her breathing was ragged and her eyes fell closed.

I ran downstairs, called 911, said my mom was hurt and they had to come quickly. I hung up, grabbed my bag, found Riptide in my pocket, and ran toward the woods.

**How was it?**

**Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!**

**I don't own anything. Sadly**

I hadn't been in the woods long when I was attacked. With a hammer.

"Give me your bag!" the girl yelled at me, pointing the hammer at me.

I give her a strange look, but she just growled, "Your bag. _Now."_

Instead of handing over my bag, I asked, "Are you trying to rob me? _With a hammer?_"

"Yes, you dimwit."

"Well too bad. This is my bag, find your own."

Apparently this girl didn't like to be talked to like that, because she swung the hammer at me. I pulled out Riptide to block it, and she reacted faster than I thought possible. She dropped to her knees and swung the hammer at me legs and knocked me flat on my butt.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"Who are you?" She asked. Now that she wasn't threatening me with the hammer, I could get a good look at her. She seemed to be about my age, with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She had tan skin, I think. She was covered in dirt and grime and dry blood. Her clothes were tattered and dirty.

"Percy Jackson." I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Son of?"

"Sally Jackson."

She rolled her eyes, again, and sighed. "Your godly parent."

"How do you know about that!"

Now she looked annoyed. Giving me an _uh-duh_ look she said, "You have a sword. Only demigods carry swords."

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "Poseidon."

Her eyes narrowed. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She seemed to be waiting for some sort of angry reaction.

"Hi," was all I could think of to say.

She glared at me. "I shouldn't be around you."

"Why not?" I asked, kind of hurt.

"Athena and Poseidon are enemy's, and so are we." She turned to go, but I grabbed her wrist.

"So you're going to leave because our parents hate each other? That's not right."

She turned and looked at me, analyzing me. "Let's make a deal. We can travel together, and work together, until we get to camp. Then we can hate each other there."

I knew I would need someone else on this journey. It was lucky I ran into her. "Deal," I said.

_~Page break~_

"So, why are you on the run?" I asked Annabeth.

"Family hates me," she said bitterly. She didn't elaborate, so I didn't push it. After about 10 minutes of walking in silence I said, "That sucks."

She looked at me and grinned a little. "I don't know whether to be annoyed and punch you, or laugh."

I smiled, "Laughing would be nice."

And she did chuckle.

After that we walked on in silence. And that left me to think about mom and Aunt Kasey. It was my fault they were dead. If I had gone out to help, Mom and Aunt Kasey might still be alive. And I wouldn't be in this situation. I glanced at Annabeth. She had a determined look in her eyes, and a glimmer of hope.

If I hadn't lost Mom and Aunt Kasey, what would have happed to Annabeth? Would she die out here? Heck, would _we _die out here? And what if-

"Percy! I'm talking to you!" Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, what did you say?"

"There is a town up ahead. We need food. I have a little money, but I want to save that for stuff that will be harder to steal-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I stopped her, "Stealing? Do we have to?"

She gave a look that said, don't argue. "There is no other choice; we may need medical supplies, which will be harder to steal. I have some money we can use for that. A store won't miss some bread and granola bars."

"Look, I have some money-"

"Percy! I've been on the run much longer than you. We need to save as much money as we can. If we're lucky, and get to New York, we can call a cab. And what if there is a bad monster attack, it would be faster to by medical stuff."

It was logical, even If it was really right. I wasn't really too thrilled, but Annabeth had a point.

"Ok, but if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry," she grinned, "Athena always has a plan."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered under my breathe, walking up to the main register.

"Sir," I said looking up at the clerk, "I was wondering if you had a phone I could use? Mom said to meet her here 20 minutes ago. She's not here yet." I pretended to sniffle, on the verge of tears.

Luckily, the man fell for it. "Yes, of course you can." He started to reach for the phone, but I had to buy more time.

"Well, you don't happen to have a sink where I could get some water do you?"

"I'll get you a bottle of water, no need to drink out of the sink. I'll right back." He walked into a back room, and I waved Annabeth in. We had put what little she had in my bag, and she was using her bag to store food and water. She stuffed it full of all kinds of food and walked out without a word.

The man came back, carrying a bottle of water. "There you are young man."

I took it from him. "Oh look, there's Mom! Got to go, bye!" I said hurriedly and rushed out of the store.

Annabeth was waiting behind the store, and together we escaped into the woods. She had gotten all kinds of snack foods, and even a pack of lunch meat for sandwiches.

"Good job," she told me, "Now that there are two of us, getting food will be much easier."

Over the next few weeks Annabeth and I became close. I don't know what I would have done without her. We got closer and closer to camp every day. And I had this hope, this hope that we would really make it there alive.

It was when we decided to stay in town, in an alley, when everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another Chapter! I'm really getting into this story.**

**I still own nothing. **

Annabeth and I decided to stay in an alley for the day; it was well hidden with plenty of crates to make a shelter with. We were hoping today would be a monster free day. We had many attacks, but not too much damage done. Every now and then, we get a monster free day.

"Percy, could you go get some more food? We're almost out."

"Yeah, I can do that. You just stay here. You can sleep when I get back, I'll take first watch." It had been almost 24 hours since we had gotten any decent sleep. We were both tired, but I was able to wake myself up with water.

I was walking toward the back of the alley where the fire escape was when I hard Annabeth. "Percy! Monsters! They have me, Percy!"

I spun around and whipped out Riptide. Annabeth was being held by a boy, probably a monster in disguise, and a girl with a spear and shield stood next to them.

"Thaila put that away. You're-"

I didn't let him finish, he had a knife and was probably about to hurt Annabeth. I lunged and screamed, "Let her go!"

He was startled enough he Annabeth go and she scrambled backward, out of the line of fire. She grabbed her hammer, ready to defend herself against the monsters.

I was fighting the boy, but that lasted about two seconds. He quickly disarmed me, and the girl grabbed my sword.

Annabeth was about to attack with her hammer again when the girl spoke. "Look, were not monster's we're demigods, like you. We fight monster too."

She looked about 12, with jet black hair, and eclectic blue eyes. Her eyes were wild, like she expected to be attacked. She was battered and bruised, and pretty dirty. Her spear was still raised, but her shield was down. I noticed how horrible the image was, and looked away. I think she was Thaila, that's what the boy called her.

The boy looked about 14, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell by looking at him that he was mischievous, and was not the person to leave alone with your wallet.

"So, you're not going to hurt us?" Annabeth asked, hammer still pointed at them.

"As long as you don't go swinging the hammer at us," the boy said smiling. "I'm Luke and this is Thaila. I'm a son of Hermes." I could tell he did not like to talk about his father, he said Hermes with almost as much bitterness Annabeth used to talk about her mortal family.

"And I'm the daughter of-" She stopped short when my sword disappeared from her hand. "Hey! Where did it go?"

"Right here," I said pulling out my pen and uncapping it, "it is magic."

"I see," she said, "I'm the daughter of Zeus."

"Annabeth," Annabeth said, "Daughter of Athena."

"Percy," I said, "Son of Poseidon."

Thaila and Luke looked at each other worriedly, a silent agreement between the two.

"Well, how about the four was us become a family. We can travel together, and look out for each other. We won't let the monster hurt you." Luke said.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and nodded. Have older, experienced demigods would be great, and they could teach us to fight.

"Family," we nodded.

"You know, Annabeth, you are really quick. How would you like a knife? Works better than a hammer."

Annabeth nodded, her eyes wide. Luke handed her the bronze dagger. She took a few experimental swipes, and smiled.

"Thank you."

Luke smiled, but it quickly faded. "Thaila and I have a safe house near here. We need to get there before nightfall."

Thaila nodded. "It will be dangerous to travel at night with all four of us. Hades has already sent many monsters after just me. It may worse since we have another Big Three."

I got the feeling she was talking about me. "Big Three?"

Thaila looked grim. "Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, they are the big three. Their children are pretty powerful. Their smell is stronger than a normal demigod. And there is this oath, that none of the Big Three would have children. Hades was pretty angry when he found out about me. And once he find out about Percy, he is going to be even angrier."

I paled. Annabeth, Thaila, Luke, they could all die because of me. Then it hit me. He already knew. He sent the Minotaur to kill me. He didn't think I would be able to defeat it, with training or a sword. He didn't know that mom had Riptide. And that made me angry. Hades was angry with my dad, so tries to kill me, and then ends up killing Mom and Aunt Kasey.

The water bottles we have it the bag suddenly exploded, the water was responding to my anger.

"Hades knows," I growled. "He sent the Minotaur after me. He killed Mom and Aunt Kasey because he could kill me. That stupid, good for nothing-"

Thunder rumbled, the ground shook slightly was I went on.

"Percy!" Thaila hissed, putting her hand over my mouth, "You need to shut up. _Now._"

I knew she was trying to keep me from getting us all killed, but I was still angry. So I did what any other 7 year old would do in this situation. I bit her.

"Ow! What the Hades!" Thaila cried.

I just glared at her, and she glared right back. Luke broke the glaring contest.

"We need to get to the safe house. We can rest there."

I sighed, he was right. "Annabeth, sorry about the water and getting your bag all wet."

She laughed a little, "I was going to ditch the bag and get a new one tomorrow, but," she paused, "Let's do that today. I want to see how well the son of Hermes steals."

"So let me get this straight. You want to see who can steal better, Luke and me, or Percy and you." Thaila said.

"Basically. There's probably only enough food for two people, three if you share. And we need some more water bottles, and new clothes would be nice." Annabeth explained.

"Sounds good to me," Luke said grinning.

"Percy and I will go first, and then we will count up everything we have." Then Annabeth looked at me, "Let's go with plan 231."

"Got it," I nodded, "with backup plan 162."

She nodded, "I'm going in."

"You have plans? Plans with names?" Luke asked, slightly bewildered.

"Athena always has a plan," I nodded toward Annabeth.

We watched as Annabeth went in. She walked up to the cashier, and put on her sad, lost face.

"Sir?" She said sniffling. "I-I got on the wrong bus, *sniffle* a-and I can't get home. Mommy's sick, m-my *sniffle* sister is sick to." Then she broke down in tears. When she asked for a tissue I went in. She was causing a pretty big scene. All eyes were trained on her. I went down empty isles, grabbing what we would need. In the back was the clothing department. I gabbed clothes for all four of us.

I could hear Annabeth wailing, telling them not to call the police. My time was coming to an end. I grabbed another bag to fill with stuff, ripping all the tags off. I walked out of the store, Annabeth still crying. The people around her were gathering money so she could get a ride home. And I walked right out of the store with two backpacks full of food and supplies.

Annabeth walked out and grinned, "I managed to get 50 bucks and a lunchable. Told them mom needed medicine and I needed to get home. I told them some town pretty far from here." We high fived, "Works every time."

"I'm curious, what was your backup plan." Thaila asked.

"Have Percy blow up a sink or drinking fountain and run like a bat from Hades."

"Wow, almost wish I would have seen that." Luke said.

"It's pretty funny to watch some people facial expressions when the sink randomly explodes." I smiled.

"I like you two." Luke said, and then he went in.

Luke and Thaila were a good team. They knew exactly what the other was going to do. And they created a lot less of a scene than we did. The strolled out, looking confident.

"We need to get to the safe house we will count it up there," Luke said in a voice that said no arguing.

The trip to the safe house was uneventful. We mostly asked each other questions. I found out that Thaila and Luke meet when they ran into each other. They literally ran into each other, running from monsters. They worked together to kill the monsters and had been traveling together ever since.

"And you two, how did you meet?" Thaila asked.

"Wise Girl over here tried to rob me with a hammer." I said looking over at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Hey, I wasn't the Seaweed Brain that was extremely clueless about everything." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Good, we made it before dark," Luke said. We had walked up to large, abandoned building. It looked like it was falling part, and anyone stupid enough to go in would probably die from the building collapsing. Thaila climbed in a shattered window like it was nothing. Luke followed. I decided to trust them, after all they promised.

The inside looked just as bad. It was following part, and the place smelled like mold. I was about to ask if this was the right place when Luke opened a door. Behind the door were stairs, leading down into a basement. The basement turned out to be decent. It was rather large, with two futons, a table, a few chairs and other things that made the room look normal; such as a refrigerator and a deck of playing cards.

"Welcome to our paradise," Luke said with a sweeping gesture.

"I don't think we will need a watch tonight. Even if we're smelly, they wouldn't be able to get in without waking one of us up." Thaila said.

The smelly part made me laugh. Little would I know the laughing wouldn't last long. This was the first time I would experience demigod dreams.

**Not my best, but there it is. **

**Review, I'll even use the magic word… Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh, Happy New Year. **

**I still don't own anything… yet…**

It was horrible, my first demigod dream. I was in a dark room; I couldn't see anything except for pure darkness. The feeling was cold, and just plain horrible. At first I thought a monster really had attacked and killed us all.

No, not death. This was something different, something worse than death. Then I heard a faint voice.

"I know you don't like her, that daughter of Zeus. Kill her; take her out of the picture. Be the hero of the prophecy. Destroy the gods that killed you mother. Take vengeance young hero." The voice began to laugh.

The scary part wasn't the voice; the scary part was I was listening to the voice. I was thinking about killing Thaila in her sleep. I wanted to destroy the gods. Suddenly I knew about the prophecy. I knew that a child of the Big Three would choose the fate of Olympus.

"Percy NO!" a voice cried. "No, wake up! Do you know what will happen if you are the hero of the prophecy? What will happen if you go against the gods?"

I recognized that voice, "Aunt Kasey," I mumbled, still not sure what was happening.

"Percy, wake up now. If you don't you're going to see some horrifying images!"

The other voice cackled, "Let the young hero sleep. Let him come to his senses."

"Percy, I'm sorry about this…" Aunt Kasey trailed off.

I was going to ask why, but then I saw something that made me want to cry. Thaila, broken and bloody, Luke and Annabeth crying over her death.

"You monster!" Annabeth screamed at me, "You did this!"

That snapped me out of the dream daze. That voice was evil. I needed to wake up.

I felt an electric shock and I was up. Thaila, Luke and Annabeth stood around me, looking concerned. I could feel tears running down my face. I couldn't seem to stop them. I was scared, what if the voice could do that to me while I was awake?

"Percy," Luke said calmly, "Percy, take a deep breath."

I tried but just couldn't. It was getting hard to breathe. Then I felt water being sprayed on me. I was able to get control of my emotions.

"Seaweed Brain! Don't ever do that again! All that screaming scared me." Annabeth said pulling me into a hug.

"First demigod dream," Thaila asked grimly.

I nodded. I looked at Thaila and promised myself that Thaila was going to be one of my closest friends. I would never be able to betray a friend.

"Thanks for the shock." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it? It will help. Demigod dreams have meanings to them," Luke informed me.

"I was in a pure black room. Then a voice told me to k-kill Thaila. To be the hero of the prophecy, to destroy the gods." I took a deep breath. "And I almost listened, I was dazed and didn't know what was happening. Then I heard my aunt. She snapped me out of my dream daze, and Thaila woke me up."

I was shaking, Thaila looked angry. If she was angry at me, I wasn't sure.

"Damn whoever sent that dream," Thaila growled, "You are 7. You don't need the weight of that on your shoulders. Percy, I promise you. I will do all that I can do to make sure you are not the hero of the prophecy. That's a whole damn too much for a 7 year old to take on." She stalked out of the room.

We all watched in silence. Finally Luke broke it, "She's angry. I'm sorry Perce, that someone would put that on you. You two just go back to sleep, I'll go make sure she doesn't set the place on fire." With that, Luke left the room.

"What about a prophecy?" Annabeth asked. After a moment she added, "And how come you know about it and I don't?"

That made me smile. "I only knew about it because of the dream. The prophecy said when a child of the Big Three reaches 16 they will make a choice to either destroy or save Olympus. That's all I know about it."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't like it. It's probably going to be Thaila, or maybe you."

"Yeah," was all I had to say.

"Well, we should go to bed," Annabeth started to get up, to go back to her and Thaila's bed.

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, fear in my voice, "Stay over here. I don't want to fall asleep by myself right now."

She sighed, but sat back down next to me.

"Thanks," I simply said.

"Welcome," she mumbled, already slipping into sleep.

She had the right idea. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~Page break~~~

The next morning we set out early. The sun was still rising, the ground still wet with dew. There was a tense air after last night. Thaila walked slightly behind us. I decided to drop back to talk to her.

"Thaila, look, I'm really sorry about last night."

"Percy, it's not your fault, we're all tempted every now and then. They used something personal against you."

"But Thaila, I-I was tempted to kill you."

"Look Percy. In this world, things will happen no matter what. I'll do my best to help you not be the prophecy child, but like I said things happen. Sometimes you're just going to have to make the best of it."

"Thanks Thaila." Hearing it said out loud was just what I needed. I can't go around thinking everything is my fault.

"So, you and Annabeth looked pretty cozy last night." Thaila said, grinning.

"Thaila," Luke called back, "He's 7. He won't get it."

"Get what?" I asked.

Thaila chuckled, "Just teasing."

I stuck my tongue out at her and caught up to Luke and Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy," Luke said, stopping, "You want to learn how to fight with that sword of yours? "

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Yes, please!"

"Thaila, you and Annabeth can go spar or relax or whatever. It's guy time."

Thaila rolled her eyes, "Come on kid, let's go make our own fun."

Annabeth followed Thaila, waving good-bye and said, "Don't hurt him to bad Luke."

I almost said something, but they were out of sight.

"Ok, we're going to start with a duel, so I can see what you can do."

**Two hours later**

"Come on Percy! You got this!"

Luke was pushing me pretty hard, but I wasn't giving him a ride in the park either. I knew if he wanted this to be over, he could pull some fancy move and it would be over. He had just taught me a disarming technique, and now we were fighting until one of us pulled it off.

Luke was backing me up toward the creek, he had a plan. I could see it in his eyes. I was at the edge of the creek, and then he forced me backwards. One step in that water and I knew what he was trying to do. I was filled with strength, and I knew this wouldn't last long. Luke was pushing me out of the creek.

I went for the disarming move, and found myself pointing my sword at Luke unprotected throat. A grin spread across his face.

"That was great!" He said, still grinning.

"Yeah," I said, walking back to the creek, "It was."

I plopped myself down in the creek and felt the weariness fade away.

"How did you know the creek would help?" I questioned.

"I didn't," he shrugged, "Just thought I would try it out."

We sat in silence until he heard the girls coming back. They were running, both of them had their weapons at ready.

"Hellhounds, at least 5." Thaila said. Luke and I both sprung into action, weapons at ready, standing in an outward facing circle, **(does that make sense?)** ready for an attack from either side. Then were heard the growling, the attacked first on Thaila's side, there were three. Then there were two coming toward me. Annabeth turned to stand by me, and Luke moved to help Thaila.

I have to say, Annabeth impressed me with that knife. She was a quick and smart. In the few monster attacks we had, I had fought them off since I had the sword. Although, if you throw a hammer in the right area, the monster is done for. She stabbed one and it flew away to dust. My hellhound wasn't all that bright. It just knew to attack. I waited for the right move, then I saw it. It came running at me and leaped. I ducked and slashed, and then I was covered in monster dust.

"Nice job, Wise Girl," I told Annabeth.

She smiled, "Not bad yourself."

Thaila and Luke were just finishing off their last hellhound. The only injury there seemed to be was monster dust in Thaila's eyes. And that was fixed with her head dunked in the creek. Onward we went. It was beginning to get dark when we meet out next dilemma.

**Here you are! How was it? **

**Review, it makes me smile **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! Yay! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

We came upon a camp, a camp where Luke and I were grabbed and tied up and Thaila and Annabeth were happily welcomed.

"Hunters of Artemis," Luke told me, "Hates boys, hence the ropes. I just hope Artemis doesn't turn us into an animal."

I hoped my face didn't show my panic.

Thaila and Annabeth were treated to a hot meal and a seat around the fire. Luke and I were escorted into a tent. In the tent were two girls. One was tall and graceful looking, with copper colored skin and dark hair. In her hair she wore a silver circlet, making her look like some sort of princess. The other girl looked about 12, with auburn hair and silver eyes, eyes the color of the moon. I recognized her instantly.

"You!" I cried, "You are the one who killed the hellhound when it attacked my mom and me!"

The tall girl began to say something, but the one with the silver eyes gave her a look. "He is young, he doesn't know yet. And it really was a shame about your mother, she would have made a strong huntress. The offer is still on the table, if she would like to still become one, even at her age."

I blinked, "But my mother is dead."

"Zoe," The girl commanded, "Take the Son of Hermes out with his fellow travels. I must speak with young Perseus alone."

"Yes my Lady," Zoe said respectfully. She then glared at me, and drug Luke out of the room.

"Tell me," She said, "Why do you believe that your mother is dead?"

"How could she have survived? The glass, all the blood…" I trailed off.

"Boy, do you know who I am?" She asked.

I off-handedly wondered what was up with the change of subject, but Luke told me these were the Hunters of Artemis, so this must be Artemis.

"Artemis," I answered, "Goddess of the Hunt and the moon."

"Yes," She smiled slightly, "Your father, he is Poseidon. Your presence has caused a big ruckus on Olympus."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to respond.

"Poseidon let someone else know of your birth, someone to keep an eye on you and your mother. That someone was Hestia. Hestia couldn't always get away from camp or Olympus without becoming paranoid and calling her back. And so she came to me, and I knew what had to be done. I had encountered you mother when she was young, when she had lost almost everything. I offered her a spot in the hunters, yet she refused. She could see through the Mist and was a strong woman who didn't need a man.

"Then she met your father. I despised her after that. But there was something my brother had said, something about the Great Prophecy. What Apollo said still bothers me. I knew once Hestia told me it had to be about you and your mother."

I was almost speechless. My mother and I were being watched over by Artemis? How could that be? And why was Mom dead then?

"You see," she continued, "I was the only one around when Apollo had one of his Sights. And bringing it up to the other Olympians was not at good idea. Even if Sally Jackson was a fool and fell in love, it is not a just cause to die, which is exactly what they would have done. And it is unfair to kill a hero, a hero with no chance to prove themselves first.

"I had just gone to check on your mother, since that bumbling man she married was out cheating on her, to make sure nothing had happened. She was nowhere to be found, until I checked the hospitals. Your mother is alive and well. She was worried about you. She will soon be going home, and getting rid of the nasty man."

I was filled with sudden hope, if Mom was alive then maybe…

As if Artemis was reading my thoughts she said, "Unfortunately, your Aunt did not make it, but she died a hero's death."

"Thank you," I said quietly, "For everything."

She gave me a long look, "You are a strange boy Percy Jackson."

"Umm… thank you?" I said, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"There is one more thing I must discus with you," she said, "What do you know about the Great Prophecy?"

**Annabeth POV (haha, I got you all!)**

The hunters were great. They gave Thaila and me a hot meal and some warm clothes for the night. I was sitting around with some young girls about my age when an older girl dragged Luke out of the tent.

"Stay away from my Hunters, boy," She said it with such disgust, such bitterness that it was like she was talking to a monster.

"Luke!" Thaila said relieved, "You aren't rabbit!"

"But where's Percy," I asked, kind of worried after I heard the hunter's talk about men.

"Artemis said she had so speak to him alone, something about his mother."

I frowned, "But his mother is dead, that is what he told me."

Luke shrugged. "I didn't question, she would have turned me into a rabbit or something."

"And she should have," Zoe snapped.

"Shut up," Thaila said menacingly.

"Thou shouldn't disrespect her elders," Zoe said. Her voice told me that she was much older than she looked, maybe a hunter from when Greece was in its prime.

"I won't respect anyone who shows disrespect to my friends and I without a reason to disrespect us," Thaila responded.

"Thou 'tis quite the trouble maker. Thou are lucky My Lady is not near," Zoe hissed.

Thaila glared at Zoe, "One more word…" she began to pull out her spear and shield.

"Thaila! Why don't we sit over there! By those trees, those trees look like a good place to sit," I said, dragging her away from Zoe.

Even though she was still seething, she laughed. "Yeah, those trees look quite welcoming."

"Why thank you!" a voice exclaimed after we had sat down. Thaila and I yelped, turning to see a young girl sitting by the trees. "This is my tree."

The girl looked about my age, with slightly green skin and slightly pointed ears. She had sparkling brown eyes and lips the color of pink roses.

The tree she pointed to was a large Pine. "I'm a tree nymph, you can call me Piney."

"Hello Piney," Luke said, sitting down next to me, "I'm Luke and this is Thaila and Annabeth," he said pointing at us in turn.

"Demigods on the run," she sighed, "I really do hope you make it camp."

"That is what we hope to do," Luke said.

Our little conversation was interrupted when Artemis appeared, Percy and Zoe at her side. Poor Percy looked slightly dazed and confused.

"I have something to request of the two of you," Artemis looked at Thaila and I. Luke looked worried.

"The Hunt's numbers have been quite small lately, and we could use two more strong hunters. Would you like to join?"

"No, thank you Lady Artemis," Thaila said immediately.

I considered it for a second. Being immortal, traveling around the country, killing monsters, always feeling like I belonged. It sounded great, but I took one look at my friends and knew the answer.

"No, but thank you for the offer."

"Very well," Artemis said sadly, "Sleep well heroes, we shall wake you when we pack up and leave in the morning. Just stay away from my Huntress."

She walked away, Zoe following her.

"Sleep well," Luke said, "I have a feeling that tomorrow we might have to make a stop that no one will like."

**Ahh finally got it up! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update with school, and now homecoming music I have to memorize in two weeks, and a solo in three weeks, but I will do my best! I know this is short, but I wanted to get another update in before my crazy next few weeks!**

**Reviews motivate me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are! Yet another chapter! **

**And yes, Hestia is his patron, but Artemis is like Hestia's eyes and ears for Percy.**

**I own still own nothing.**

I could believe what Artemis had told me. My mother was alive! Even though she was alive, I wouldn't be able to see her. Hades was after me and my demigod smell was extremely strong.

And the other thing, about the Great Prophecy… yeah, wasn't so thrilled about that.

I waited until Annabeth and Luke were asleep before waking up Thaila.

"Thaila," I whispered, shaking her, "Thaila, wake up! I need to talk to you."

"Go away stupid face," Thaila muttered in her sleep.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Then I got an idea.

"Thaila, if you don't wake up I'm going to use Aegis to snowboard down a mountain."

That got her, next thing I knew she was pinning me to the ground.

"What did you say?" she growled at me.

"Goodness, I now know how to wake you up."

"What do you want?" Thaila asked, scowling.

"I need to talk to you about the Great Prophecy."

"What about is?" she asked, looking worried.

I took a deep breath, "You're not the child of the Prophecy. I am."

"What!" She whisper yelled.

"That's what Artemis was talking to me about. Her brother, Apollo, had a vision. He said, _A child of a clear sighted mortal will be the Savior of Olympus. Though after his father he takes, loyalty will be what will be what either save us all, or destroys us. _Thaila, that's me. My mother was clear sighted. Mom and Artemis told me I look just like my father. Do you know what that means?"

Thaila nodded slowly. She was grim, but looking slightly relieved. She wasn't the child with the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore.

"Something is going to happen to me. Something that will either slow my aging process, or will make me immortal," she glanced at the Hunters, "Or something will kill me."

"Thaila, if we don't find something to make you immortal, or something. You might die."

She glanced at the hunters, biting her lip. Her eyes were slightly teary.

"But I just can't do that to Luke. After all we have been through…"

"Why don't you speak to Artemis in the morning? She may allow you to join later, when you time is approaching."

Suddenly she smiled, "You're starting to sound like Annabeth."

"Shut up," I muttered.

She sighed, "We will find something."

We sat in silence, and before I knew it, she was snoring.

The next morning I woke up last. Thaila and Luke were paying their last respects to Artemis, Annabeth was saying good bye to some new friends, and Piney was poking me with her needles.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she giggled.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Morning."

"Come Perce! We're leaving," Luke called.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," I muttered standing up.

"Thanks you, Lady Artemis. For everything," Thaila said. She must have talked to Artemis early in the morning, before the rest were up.

"And Percy," Artemis said, "When you get the chance, visit your mother. She is quite worried."

I nodded.

"Good bye heroes," She said then turned and went back to her huntress.

It was still early morning, and the trees were casting creepy shadows over the path we were on. When we were a good distance away Luke told us what we were doing today.

"We, no _I _have to visit my mother today. She is a crazy woman. Something happened, something I'm not going to go into. Whatever it was, it was bad. Well, I need to make sure she hasn't gone and made the mailman insane. You guys don't really have to come."

"No, Luke. We will go with you. I don't want you in there by yourself," Thaila said firmly.

Luke looked at Annabeth and I, and was about say something when suddenly I was knocked off my feet.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

I still wasn't entirely sure what just happened. Then I began to feel the pain in my back. I heard the growling and looked up to see a hellhound. Then a dagger pierced its side, and it was golden monster dust.

"Percy! How did I not see that hellhound! It came out of nowhere!" Luke cried running to my side. **(If you are wondering, it used shadow travel)**

Thaila and Annabeth dropped down beside him. I tried to move, but three sets of hands held me down.

"Don't move, it will just me more painful," Thaila said, "Trust me, I know."

"We need to get the bleeding stopped. Let's get his shirt off, and we can use that."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "If we are hurting you let us know."

"Ok," I said, trying not to focus on the pain.

"We need to clean this out, it too much for just water to fix. I have supplies at home. Lets poor some water on it, that should at least lessen the pain for him. Were out of ambrosia and nectar, I have a stash at home."

I felt the cool water on my back, and the pain lessened.

"I think I can get up now," I said.

I started to move and it was easier to ignore the pain with Annabeth holding my hand.

"Well, to my house we go. Percy, if you get tired, or it begins to hurt let me know."

I nodded once and we were on our way.

Of course, I didn't let him now when I was tired or if my back hurt. After awhile he noticed though.

"Percy, let me give you a piggyback ride the rest of the way. It's not that far."

"Seriously Seaweed Brain, you're starting to look like seaweed," Annabeth stated.

"Whatever," I muttered, too tired to really care.

After about another ten minutes, I could see the house in the distance, and I think there were beanie babies on the sidewalk leading to the house. And they were creatures from Greek Mythology. That freaked me out a bit, but the house was a large white Colonial, with two stories. It looked inviting.

"Just don't eat the cookies or drink the kool-aid. I'm sure you will see why," Luke warned as we walked up to the house.

Castellan was written on the door, and below that it was written again in Greek. Luke didn't knock or ring a door bell, he just went right in, then stopped dead in his tracks. He stopped so suddenly that Thaila and Annabeth ran to us, causing me to yelp slightly.

"Sorry Perce," Luke said tightly, and then let me down.

I could now see what made him stop. I had never met a god, but I knew this man was I god when I saw it. He wore a track suit, with winged Reeboks, and his blue eyes were surprised. This had to be Hermes, Luke's father.

"Luke! My Baby!" Mrs. Castellan cried wrapping Luke in her arms.

"Hi, Mom," Luke said emotionlessly, but he was obviously upset.

"And friends! Do you want cookies! Kool-aid? Peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Mom, my friend here has a pretty bad wound, could you fix it up?"

Mrs. Castellan look at me, and there was a change in her eyes. So sudden that no one saw it coming. She grabbed my shoulders, and began shaking me.

"Save my son!" she screeched. "Save him from his terrible fate! You are the only one that can Peruses Jackson."

The shaking was getting harder, making the pain in my back worse. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Luke and Hermes rushing to detain Mrs. Castellan, Annabeth was frozen in fear, and Thaila was shocked. Everything outside of Luke's mom and I seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Her gripped tightened, the shaking got harder.

"Don't let this happen to him! Don't let the horrible fate kill him, Son of Poseidon!"

I can't explain what happened next, but I felt something. Grief, grief I hadn't felt before. Grief for a lost child. Then I saw an image, something that terrified me beyond what I had encountered so far. Luke, a scar ruining his face, instead of blue eyes, they were golden.

But that wasn't what terrified me.

Annabeth and I, about 16, stood facing Luke. Annabeth was crying, screaming that Luke betrayed us all. Even that wasn't the terrifying thing. The most terrifying thing was me, glaring at Luke like he had destroyed everything I love. I was about to kill him, I knew it.

Suddenly I was snapped out of it. Hermes held a screaming Mrs. Castellan, and Luke had me gripped in a hug. The strange thing was that I couldn't exactly remember what I had just seen. I remember me being angry at Luke, and Annabeth screaming at him. What in the world could possibly making that happen?

So many thoughts were running though my head. So many I almost could place what I was thinking about. It mostly altered between Luke and Mrs. Castellan.

I was still in a state of shock, so I couldn't respond to my friends. It wasn't until some water was splashed in my face that I realized they were trying to talk to me.

"Percy, Percy, are you all right?" Luke asked me.

I blinked once, then twice.

"Ye-eah," I stuttered, "Fine."

"Thaila, take Annabeth into the kitchen, there is some food in the refrigerator. Luke, fetch me the first aid kit and some nectar. I fix up Percy's back," Hermes said returning to the room. I wondered where he had taken Mrs. Castellan.

It was obvious that Luke was about to argue when Thaila gave him a pointed look. He went up to the second floor. Thaila and Annabeth went into the kitchen, Annabeth was still slightly shaken, I could tell.

"Percy Jackson," Hermes said smiling slightly, "The famous Son of the sea god. Please, follow me into the living room."

I did so silently. There was an awkward silence. What so I say to a god?

Hermes cleared his throat, "I must apologize about May. Even I am not sure what just happened. I must talk to Apollo…" The latter seemed to be more to his self.

"Here, drink this," Luke said returning to the room.

And I did. And it was the best thing ever. It tasted like Mom's cookies, only, you know, in liquid form.

Hermes began to clean my wounds, and Luke began to get bandages ready. You could cut the tension with Riptide.

When they finished, Luke said something that surprised me.

"Percy, could you give Lord Hermes and me a moment?"

"Sure," I said nodding. I walked to the kitchen to see Thaila making sandwiches and Annabeth playing with a Medusa beanie bag.

"Percy, are you all right?" Thaila asked like a worried mother.

"Yeah," I said, "I think I am. That was freaky." I shuttered.

"What happened? Where's Luke?"

"Luke asked me to give Hermes and him a moment," I said.

Thaila looked worriedly into the living room, the turned to make some more sandwiches for the road.

It was then Annabeth and I had one of our silent conversations.

_What really happened with May? _ She mouth.

_Tell you later, _I mouthed back_._

**Not much of an ending, but I wanted to get another chapter up! I have been crazy busy with school, homecoming, band, soccer, and an up and coming solo that I bomb every time I play it. **

**Anyways, maybe a review will make me type faster(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa, look I'm back! Thank you everyone for the great reviews! **

**Sorrrrrry! I have been so busy with school and sports! I need to keep on track with my writing! **

**I own nothing… sadface…**

Luke walked into the kitchen, looking angry like he was mostly arguing with Hermes.

"We can stay her for the night. Mom took some sleeping pills to keep her down until morning. We will move on to camp tomorrow. Hermes is sending a satyr to escort us to camp. Unless Percy," Luke looked at me, "You feel uncomfortable with staying here, we can leave now."

I shook my head, "It's fine to stay here."

"Thaila, you and Annabeth can have the guest bedroom down here, Percy and I will sleep in my room."

"Can we just all sleep in the living room?" Annabeth asked, "Just in case?"

Luke nodded, and I felt better about the four of us being together tonight. I know Luke said May had enough pills to keep her sleep, but when you're a demigod, sometimes you're not quite that lucky.

It was still daylight out so I dragged Annabeth with me outside.

"Annabeth and I are going outside!" I called.

"Be back before its dark!" Thaila called, like a mother.

We sat so we could still see the house, but hopefully Luke and Thaila couldn't see us. I don't want them to know about the vision.

"Ok Seaweed Brain, what happened back there?" Annabeth asked frowning.

"Well, it was really weird. You heard what she screamed right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "She didn't say anything. She grabbed you and just began to scream incoherently.

"That's strange. Something or someone didn't want you guys to hear what see said then. She screamed, 'Save my son! Save him from his terrible fate! You are the only one that can Peruses Jackson!'"

"Is that all she said?"

I shook my head and explained the vision, everything thing down to the part where it seemed like Luke betrayed us.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, "That can't really happen right? How could out little family fall apart like that."

"I don't know Annabeth, but I'm not going to let it happen," I said hugging her, "I promise."

"Well, there's stuff for peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and cold cuts." Luke said searching the kitchen for something to eat.

"Cookies for supper is cool with me," I said immediately.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed.

"What!" I defended myself, "I like cookies!"

That just made the others burst into laughter.

"Fine then, I'll have cookies for supper and I'm not sharing," I said.

Annabeth gave me a mock glare, "You sure about that?"

I knew she was kidding, but even the mock glare was scary. I gulped.

"No cookies then…"

"Seaweed Brain," she laughed again and punched my arm.

"Ow!" I said, feigning hurt.

"Suck it up kid," Thaila said, smiling, "Annabeth is only going to get stronger, and you're only going to have a few more bruises."

I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her, "Shut up."

Before she could make a comment, we surprise visitor appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello, Heroes." She said.

She only looked to be about 8 or 9, but after running into Artemis I knew better. She had mousey brown hair, and a brown dress. Her eyes were a warm and cozy flame color. In the living room the fireplace blazed to life.

"Lady Hestia," Annabeth said, clearly recognizing the goddess of the hearth.

"Daughter of Athena," she said acknowledging Annabeth. She turned to Luke and Thaila, "Son of Hermes, Daughter of Zeus."

"Lady Hestia," They both replied.

Then she turned to me, "And Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Lady Hestia," I said to my patron.

"Sit, and lets feast like gods tonight."

She waved her hand and a full course meal appeared on the table.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia," we all said.

"Now, there are a few things I would like to discuss with the four of you," Hestia began.

We nodded, allowing her to continue.

"As Percy's patron, it is my job to see Percy makes it to camp alive. And it is also part of my duty, as the goddess of the hearth and home, to make sure Percy sees his mother before going to camp."

Before any of us could make a comment she went on.

"And, as Hermes said earlier, you will run into a satyr that will take you to camp. Once you reach New York City, Percy will go to his mother, and the rest of you will stay in a hotel for the night, and then travel to camp. Percy will stay with his mother until it is time for her to go home. Apollo will be in the hospital to make sure there are no monster attacks."

I was stunned. I really do get to see my mother again. I thought I might never see her again.

"Yes! Lady Hestia please! How much longer before we reach New York?" I immediately jumped at the opportunity to visit my mother.

"That all depends on you four," Hestia said ominously, "A satyr is coming to help lead you in the right direction, but many hardships are in your future. It could be anywhere from a week, to 3 weeks. Good Luck heroes." With that she disappeared.

"What-" I started to say but Annabeth cut me off.

"She means we have to work as a team. We have to know everyone strengths and weakness, we need to work and fight as one unit and not four individuals."

"I think it's time we learn a little more about each other. Tomorrow we can learn how each other fights to make fight monsters easier." Thaila said.

Luke grimaced slightly, "Story time," he said grimly.

**Reviews would be nice(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh! I have to apologize! I've been busy with my new job, a surprise party for my grandma and stuff around the house I haven't found the time to update! Ill try to update more often now!**

P POV

"I'll start," Luke said.

"Ever since I was young, I knew I was different, I knew my mom was different. I took care of my mom, trying to not to let the other kids know about her. When I needed to, I would steal some medicine to help keep her calm.

"When I learnt of the Greek gods, being real, her visions got worse and came more often. Monsters would attack, and she would think they were Hermes, or even me. And eventually her visions made her violent toward me. She would always scream things like, "No! Not him!" I knew I had to leave, not only for myself, but for her."

Luke paused. Thaila gave him an encouraging nod.

"So I ran away, and checked on her from a distance every now and then. And it was then, watching her suffer, thinking that this all could have been prevented, it was then that I decided I wouldn't ever be able to forgive the gods for what happened to her. And, well, that's about it. I guess you know why I can be bitter."

Luke laughed bitterly.

Suddenly, Thaila also laughed bitterly. "Listen to this," she started.

"My mom was a big TV star. She also had a big 80's perm, which must have attracted my dad. She used to be pretty, and nice and a good mother. Then she fell into a depression after Zeus stopped coming around. She started drinking, and abusing me. It was when I was about 7 when Zeus started coming around again. Mom brightened up again, she got better. And soon I had a little brother, Jason."

Thaila obviously had some trouble going on. Her voice was thick with emotion, and eyes filled with tears she was trying to keep in. She took a deep breath.

"When Jason was about 2, we went on a family outing to the park. I made sure mom was sober and with us enough that she wouldn't do anything stupid. But, I left for 5 damn minutes and came back, only to find Jason… gone. Mom said something about Hera, and Juno, and it was then I knew she had done something horrible. I looked for days, not finding him. She didn't even care. I ran away. And, like Luke, I knew I could never forgive the gods. My brother is… he is dead because of them! He didn't even do anything wrong…"

Luke wrapped his arms around Thaila.

"It's ok, you have us now. We can be a family. We don't need the gods."

Thaila sniffled. "If you tell anyone I almost cried or about Jason I will personally see you all to Hades."

"I wouldn't expect anything thing else," Luke grinned.

"Enough of my sob story, how about you Annie?"

"My name's not Annie!" Annabeth snapped.

"Geesh," Thaila said, "Chill Annie!"

Annabeth sighed, knowing further protests were futile.

"When I was born, I was brought to my dad's door step by the West Wind. A normal person might have been excited, maybe even happy. But no, my dad despised me. Eventually he got remarried. She thought I was a freak, and he agreed. Soon, I had half brothers, twins. I actually liked them, but she wouldn't let me play with them. And every time a monster attacked she would freak out and tell dad to throw me out on the streets. At one point I decided I would take her advice, and throw myself out on the streets. After that, Athena guided me to Percy-"

"Where she attacked me with a hammer," I muttered.

She went on, ignoring me, "and ever since then, my life has been better. I guess I'm not really angry with the gods. I just wished I had a different father, a caring father…" she trailed off.

"That's why you have us now," Thaila said softly. "We are a family now, the four of us. Nothing can break that."

I thought about the vision, where it seemed Luke betrayed us. And I thought about the great prophecy, how it was about me. How Thaila might possibly die. I shook my head, and tried to focus on now, because that was what important, now.

"How about you Percy? How did all of this happen to you?" Luke asked.

"Well," I said biting my lip, "When I was little my mom got married to Smelly Gabe. He was a horrible man, he reminded me of a pig, wait no, that's an insult to pigs. He is just like a giant, smelly, annoying cockroach.

"I have no idea why my mom married him. But soon, monster didn't really attack, but I saw them, well sorta. It was like they stalked me for awhile before they actually attacked. They didn't attack until I finally managed to get the stench of Gabe out of my clothes. And luckily Artemis was in Central Park to kill the hell hound."

I told them of what happened the night of the attack, and then how I met Annabeth. And that was all, I didn't realize how easy I had It compared to them.

"See," Luke said when I was finished, "That is why we're together. We are here for each other."

_~page break~ _

My next demigod dream started out rather nice.

I was overlooking a camp. When I saw the campers with bronze swords, bows and arrows, javelins and daggers, I knew it was our destination, camp half-blood. I watched as my dream zeroed in on a centaur and another man. They seemed to be having an intense discussion.

"Hestia has informed me of the boy," the centaur said, "she said we shouldn't worry too much about him. He is loyal and pure in intent."

"Pish posh!" the other man said bitterly, "that's how all the powerful heroes start out. Then once they get a lick of glory, of victory, they become power hungry. They will throw away all the important things for power, fame and glory."

The centaur frowned. "Now, Mr. D. Not all are alike; I think this one might be different."

Mr. D just grunted in response.

My dream then zoomed on to another part of camp. It looked like a training area. There were all sorts of kids there. Big, small, young, and some in their 20's, but they were all talking about the same thing.

"Did you hear?" one would whisper.

"Two children of the Big Three!"

"All the monsters are after them!"

There was one kid that was talking about something slightly different though. He had dark dirty blonde, almost brown hair, and the same calculating gray eyes Annabeth had, a son of Athena.

"You do realize that the demise of Olympus could be right around the corner right?"

The other campers fell silent, until someone laughed quietly.

"Maybe some of us hope for that."

It took me a second to process that this voice couldn't belong to a camper, because it sounded much older, and much more powerful. It seemed to come from below the ground, and send a shiver down to my soul.

"Yes, little hero. Some do hope for the fall of Olympus! And you shall be the one to bring it! You saw what happened to your friends and you mother and aunt. The gods are becoming corrupted. They must be stopped. Use the anger, embrace it."

The voice sent me into a frenzy of panic. Didn't Aunt Kasey say not to listen to it? But… something in the back of my mind agreed. What have gods ever done but mess up our lives?

Wake up, wake up! I thought, trying to wake myself up. But voice laughed, pulling me deeper and deeper…

"Percy!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Luke's voice.

"Perce, you all right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Just a nightmare."

**So, I got an update :D will try to update more often!**

**Although, this chapter was more of a filler, just so I could get a quick update in.**

**Reviews might motivate me a little more(: **


End file.
